


kuroo and kenma (and kuroo's cat)

by dsp4ir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, M/M, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, as always, flirty kenma???, how the hell do i tag, kuroo's cat, panicked gay kuroo, sleep deprived kenma, xiaoven if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsp4ir/pseuds/dsp4ir
Summary: Kuroo notices that the door had been left open, an empty cat carrier visible from the outside.ORkuroo's cat runs away and he finds kenma instead.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	kuroo and kenma (and kuroo's cat)

Most can agree that moving to a new place isn’t the greatest. You have to pack your stuff, lug it along, and then unpack everything. There’s always that _one_ neighbor that always manages to delay you from taking a bathroom break because they keep talking to you about some business in their family you really could not even think to care about let alone remember. But hey, at least you get to pass out on the couch when you’re done moving everything in.

Kuroo grunts as he hefts the last few boxes from his car, making his way back to his apartment. It’s quiet and comfortably average, which is enough for him. Luckily, cats are allowed inside, so he didn’t have to worry about smuggling his cat inside. There’s a drought in annoying or nosy neighbors aside from the boy with braids that faded into and aqua green at the tips who poked his head out the window and waved a half empty bottle of wine at six in the morning when Kuroo first arrived. He’d been dragged back inside by a pair of hands followed by very tired, irritated scolds similar to an angry babysitter.

Once he arrives, Kuroo notices that the door had been left open, an empty cat carrier visible from the outside. With a heavy sigh, he puts his stuff inside before going back outside the building.

Yawning, Kenma stretches out the remaining traces of sleep lingering in his body. What time is it? Ten in the morning? He must have stayed up late streaming again. As he struggles to roll out of bed, a soft sound turns his attention to the window.

“Kitty,” he mutters, tying some of his hair into a bun before he walks outside.

By the time he’s out the door, the cat has already turned to the corner, Kenma barely catching a glimpse of its tail as he trails behind. It stops to rest in front of the stairs long enough for Kenma to notice it has a red collar around its neck. Its fur is so clean that its white paws glow in the sunlight, the black fur on its back glossy and smooth.

“So you’re from here,” he hums out loud, mostly to himself.

Before he can reach the cat, it meows and runs down the stairs, eliciting a quiet whine from Kenma despite still following close behind.

It stops near a bench, far enough to make Kenma jog sluggishly. Two steps slightly faster than how he usually walks and he’s already exhausted, complaining mentally as he slows to a stop.

“Jesus, I feel bad for your owner,” he mumbles as he finally catches up to the cat. It just licks its paws clean in contrast to Kenma struggling to catch his breath. Once he’s finally breathing normally, he slowly walks toward the cat, content when it doesn’t run away from him. Kenma crouches down and smooths his fingers over its head and ears, smiling as it leans into his hand.

“Kuro,” he reads aloud, staring at the name engraved into the metal attached to his collar. “Fitting name.”

Kuro meows in response, purring as he brushes his chin against Kenma’s hand.

“That’s my cat, actually,” someone says from behind him, making Kenma blink slowly as he turns around. Kuro walks between his legs as he stands before he walks over to the man standing at the bench.

Huh. Nice bed head.

“Never seen you before,” he mutters, voice quieter now that the person he’s talking to isn’t a cat. “You just moved in, didn’t you? What’s your name again?”

The guy nods and smiles. It’s warm and friendly, and Kenma resists the urge to smile back. “The name’s Bond. Covalent Bond.”

Kenma blinks slowly, then raises an eyebrow.

“Um, sorry,” he laughs nervously, picking up the cat into his arms. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kenma hums in acknowledgment. “I’m Kenma.” He can’t help but smile when he turns his attention back at Kuro in Kuroo’s arms. “You two kinda look like each other. Cute.”

Kuroo stammers, eyes widening at the sudden comment. “Oh- Uh, thank you.”

The other boy steps closer to pet Kuro, a small, content smile on his face as the cat purs in response. Then Kenma looks up, realizes he’s smiling, and his expression softens again.

“Well, I’m going back, then,” he says, petting Kuro one more time before he begins to walk back to the apartment building.

Kuroo watches him before he glances down at his cat, staring at him intently. He’s not really sure why, but he quickly catches up to Kenma. “Wait,” he says, watching the boy turn to face him.

Making direct eye contact with him makes Kuroo lose his train of thought.

“Well, um- I was.. uh,” he stammers, eyes wandering to avoid staring at Kenma. “Can- Can we go out sometime. Like, um, to hang out?”

Kenma thinks for a moment, then lowers his eyes down to Kuro, then looks back at Kuroo. “Sure. Spare key’s under the doormat.” And with that, he turns and leaves, as if he didn’t just allow Kuroo to walk into his apartment whenever he sees fit.

He allows himself a moment of shock before he chuckles, using one hand to rub his face, ignoring the obvious heat at his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> whAt??? luke posting twice in one day??? thats CRAZY!!! nah but i had this pre written bc its my entry for a prompt in my writing club and i liked so i was like why not post it. kuroken is fun to write :)
> 
> edit: yes, that is venti being drunk at like 6am and xiao being done with his shit


End file.
